


Phil Coulson Is Not Jealous of Daryl Dixon

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arrows, Clint and Daryl Sharing Techniques, Jealous Phil, M/M, Reassurances, Zombie Apocalypse, crossbows, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson prompt:Cross over with the walking dead. Tony's drones have made New York a true safe zone. The Avengers save the WD gang. Darryl and Clint are bonding over bows. Phil gets jealous.





	Phil Coulson Is Not Jealous of Daryl Dixon

“Man you have got to show me how you do that with just a recurve. Only reason I can hit so many walkers is because it’s a crossbow.” 

Clint laughed, he really liked this Daryl guy. After his group had shown up in New York begging for help, he and Clint had fallen into an easy camaraderie. “You guys are going to stay here, right? Because if you are, maybe we can learn from each other? I show you some of my tricks with my bow, you show me how you work the crossbow?”  
Daryl shrugged and offered Clint a rare grin. “I’d like that and I know Glenn wants to stay. It’s what’s best for Maggie and the baby. I want to stay too. After getting away from those asshole Saviours I have no problem staying as far as possible from them.”

“I get that. Even with Cap and Iron Man we had groups come knocking thinking they could take us down.” After the dead had started coming back to life and attacking people, Clint and the Avengers had done what they could to help while Tony had done what he could to secure the Tower. They’d taken in as many refugees as they could and along with what was left of SHIELD, they were managing to survive. 

Daryl picked up one of the few flash bang arrows Clint had left and examined it. “What good does this do?”

“It’s good for distracting walkers. Especially if there are a lot of them. I can shoot it and get the walkers to head towards the light while we get what we need.” Clint picked up one of Daryl’s arrows and tried not to cringe. It had certainly seen better days. “I’m giving you new arrows. It’s impressive you can take anything down with these.”

Bristling, Daryl grabbed the arrow from Clint’s hands. “They do just fine. Not like there were many stores that I could get new ones.”  
Clint held up his hands. “Hey, nothing but respect from me. Nat always laughs when I collect my arrows. But I’m not gonna waste them.”

“Exactly. Michonne tried to find more when she went out on runs, but never had much luck.” 

They were still comparing bows and techniques when Phil walked in and he just stood there for a moment watching. Ever since the whole zombie apocalypse had happened, they hadn’t had much time to talk about anything but surviving. Phil hated that that was what their lives had become especially since they’d been about to go on their first real date when the dead started attacking the living. 

“Clint?”

Clint looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at Phil. “Hey, Phil. What’s up?”

“If I could borrow you for a moment?”

“Sure, you know I’ve always got time for you.” A warm glow spread through Phil’s chest and he opened his mouth to say something, but Clint had already turned his attention to Daryl. “I’ll see you later, man. We’ll get to work on shooting.”

Phil straightened his shoulders as Clint approached and tried to keep his feelings at bay. “What exactly are you showing Mr. Dixon?”

Clint walked shoulder to shoulder with Phil, hands brushing every so often. “He wants to learn how to shoot recurve. Said I’d show him. He’s a good guy. Think I probably could have ended up like him if things had gone differently.” 

“Is that something you would have wanted, Clint?” Phil tried to keep the emotions out of his voice, but it was hard. 

“Wouldn’t have ended up here with you if it had.” Clint nudged Phil with his shoulder and grabbed for Phi’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “Phil? Are you alright?”

“Just fine, Clint. Come on, we need to get upstairs.” 

Clint stopped them and pulled Phil into an empty closet. “You’re not fine. What’s wrong? Is it the other group? Did you find something out?”

“No, nothing like that. Let’s just go. I don’t-”

Sensing something was up, Clint pushed Phil up against the door and kissed him just once. “Phil? Tell me? Please? I know we haven’t been able to really do much besides a few quickies since the world ended, but I’d hoped this thing between us was still, you know, a thing.”

Phil could hear the worry and fear in Clint’s voice and he hated it. “No, it’s not that. I’m glad you still want us to be a thing. And we’re going to find some time for it to be just the two of us soon. I promise. I was just a little...jealous of Mr. Dixon.”

Clint was shocked. Phil? Jealous? “You were jealous.”

“Yes, but Clint I’m fine now.”

“Jealous. Of Daryl Dixon.”

“Can you please stop saying it. It sounds ridiculous.”

Clint smirked and kissed Phil again. This time, though, he took his time exploring Phil’s mouth and letting his hands sneak under Phil’s shirt to find skin. “It’s not ridiculous. You, Phil Coulson, all around badass, were jealous. If we didn’t have some meeting to get to, I’d drag you to bed right now.”

“About the meeting…”

Clint started to laugh. “Oh my god, Phil! There’s no meeting is there? You just wanted to get me away from Daryl.”

“Maybe. Is that offer to go to bed still open?”

“God, yes.”


End file.
